Ice Cream And Video Cameras
by Pink Ferret
Summary: What do you get when you have a bored Yukito, a hyper Nakuru, an evil To-ya and an ice cream parlour? Throw in a Tomoyo [complete with video camera], Eriol [with his magic] and a Suppi-chan and voila! Mayhem! Warning- pure WAFF, nonsensical and OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. CLAMP and Kodansha does.**

**A/N **

**_= Yuki's thoughts=_**

_~ Yue's thoughts~_

// _Nakuru's thoughts _//

3 years after the series ended. (Tomoyo / Eriol 15, Yukito / Nakuru / Touya 20) 

This is **_completely_** OOC. So please don't flame me! The fic just poured out of my head... which is why is isn't very good.

summary = What do you get when you have a bored Yukito, a hyper Nakuru, an evil To-ya and an ice cream parlour? Throw in a Tomoyo [complete with video camera], Eriol [with his magic] and a Suppi-chan and voila! Mayhem!

**_Ice Cream and Video Cameras_**

I sighed.

I was bored. I had finished all of my coursework. It was easy anyway. Now there was nothing to do.

_~Why not call To-ya? ~_

Strange. It wasn't often Yue was awake with me. He was probably bored too. And he was probably curious as well. From what Eriol's told me, Yue was always curious. He liked to know what was going on.

I chuckled to myself. To-ya is just like that. No wonder we get on so well. Of course, To-ya just knew what was going on until I started disappearing. 

I don't know what I would have done without To-ya. He gave up his most precious gift, to see his mother still and protect Sakura, for me. He's the greatest best friend I could ever ask for.

_~ Stop being mushy and do something ~_

**_=OK, OK! =_**

****

There's a big downside to having two selves. I have schizophrenic arguments with myself.

_~Get ON with it! ~_

I shook my head and dialled To-ya's number. I don't even have to think about it – I just know.

There was a sound of someone picking up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, this is the Kinomoto residence!"

I'd recognise that cheery voice anywhere. Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan! This is Yukito! Is To-ya there?"

"No. He's out."

"Do you know where he's gone?"

"Umm… I don't know whether he's working at the local restaurant or the mechanic's today!"

I laugh inwardly. Trust him to be on  another part time job.

"That's okay Sakura. I'll go now. Bye!"

"Do you want me to take a message?"

"No. It's alright."

*click*

I sighed for the second time in one night.

I felt hungry again, so I headed into the kitchen. I rummaged around in a few tins and I found some some sugar cookies.

I bit into one. I love cookies. They're so sweet and… well… sweet.

And then I had my first Bright Idea of the afternoon. Akizuki-san! We can make some cookies and sweets together!

I walked over to the phone again.

_~ WHAT?! Are you completely INSANE?! ~_

I ignored Yue. I _love_ sweets and I'm going over.

*ring*

*click*

"MOSHI MOSHI! Who is SPEAKING?!"

I winced as Akizuki-san's piercing voice screeched down my ear.

"It's Tsukishiro Yukito," I said while rubbing my ear.

"YUKITO-KUN!!! How nice of you to RING us! What's UUPPP!!!?"

Ack… now all I can hear in my head is 'what's UUPPP!!!!!!' ringing over and over and over....

"I'm bored, so I thought…"

"That's GREAT! I'm bored TOO so you can come round and help MEE feed SUPPI-CHAN!"

"OK… see you in a few minutes Akizuki-san!"

"Call me NAKURU!... hold on a second… ERIOL-SAMA! STOP IT! GO BACK TO YOUR THRONE OF EVIL!"

"Umm…"

"See ya Yukito-kun!"

"Okay Nakuru-san…"

*click*

_~ You… have just made… the biggest mistake… OF THIS CENTURY!!! ~_

**_= Shut up, Yue. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I don't like her! =_**

****

**_~_**_You shouldn't like her! She's loud, obnoxious and crams sweets down Spinel's throat! ~_

**_= And apart from that? =_**

****

_~ ………………~_

**_= See, she's not so bad after all. =_**

****

_~ Name one GOOD point about her then! ~_

**_= She likes sweets =_**

****

_~And? ~_

**_= I like sweets. So I can talk to her easily and eat without feeling I'm the only one in the world who…=_**

_~ That's it? ~_

**_= No. She always wears a smile and she has beautiful chocolate eyes! =_**

****

**_~_**_Is that all you can think about? Food?! ~_

I didn't get a chance to answer before I realised I was at Aki… Nakuru-san's door. Or rather Hiiragizawa-san's door.

I knocked and waited for someone to answer. And who should open it but Nakuru-san?

She looked more beautiful than I've ever seen her. The dress she was wearing… it's not the kind you just find in shops. It was… special. Just like her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked at the owner of the hand. 

"You scared me for a minute Yukito! You were just staring off into space!"

I found myself blushing.

"I er… got lost in my thoughts."

"Oh!" she chirped happily. "What were you thinking of?"

I blushed even more. What was the matter with me?

_~I told you it was a bad idea… ~_

**_Nakuru Akizuki_**

****

"Oh! What are you thinking about?" I asked. I was curious – it wasn't often Yukito-kun just started staring off into space. He was a 'live for the moment' kind of guy.

To my surprise, Yukito just blushed. So he's thinking of a girl?

"So, who's the girl?"

"What?!?"

"It must be! You were blushing!"

"Nakuru! Just let him in!" I heard my master call.

Yukito stepped through the door frame. 

"You know, I'm surprised Eriol-sama could hear us. I thought he was busy doing some **HOMEWORK** with Tomoyo-san?"

I giggled to myself as I saw Yukito's shocked face

_// He looks cute like that. //_

I mentally slapped myself once I realised I'd been staring at Yukito.

I tried to think of something to say.

"Ehh…"

Before I could say anything Master came running down the stairs.

His hair was messy and his glasses were slightly wonky on his face. And he seemed to have a pink substance smeared all across his mouth and cheek!

This was just too priceless to NOT say anything.

"Eriol-sama! What is that all over your face!? You, know, if I knew _homework_ involved cosmetics, I'd do _homework _every day!"

He wiped his fingers over his cheek and looks at the pink on his fingertips.

I tried to stifle a laugh…

And failedmiserably. I laughed so hard I could hardly breathe! Even Yuki was grinning! I didn't think it was possible for a human being to turn as red as Eriol-sama did!

"Shut up, Nakuru."

I managed to get out "_homework…_" before giggling helplessly again. I turned to walk away, but stumbled because I could hardly see. I could feel myself fall over and I still couldn't stop laughing.

Someone caught hold of me. I buried my face into their shirt and laughed and laughed and laughed.

After about 15 minutes I managed to stop laughing and was now a giggling, hiccupping mess. I looked up to see who caught me and see Yukito's warm smile. 

I felt my cheeks go pink.

I didn't ever blush.

But then, I didn't usually find myself in Yukito's arms, did I?

"Ohohohoho! This is great footage!"

To my horror, I swung around to see Tomoyo Daidouji and her infamous video camera. What was worse was that Master and Suppi-chan were smirking.

I made a silent vow to exact revenge on all three of them.

And then Tomoyo's eyes widened as if she'd had a Bright Idea.

"Eriol, you said you'd take me shopping!"

I smirked as I saw Master's horrified expression.

_// HA! Wait until you see how much this is going to cost you! // _

"Tomoyo, I hear there's a new shop just opened up at the mall. Something like… Affinity?" Suppi-chan piped up.

Okay, so maybe I won't kill Suppi-chan.

"Afinnity? Oh I **LOVE** that shop! Eriol-kun, we are going **NOW!**"

And with that Tomoyo dragged Master out of the door.

He looked halfway between thrilled and horrified – if that was humanly possible.

I had to hand it to Suppi. Affinity was a lingerie shop!

I watched, silently thanking God that I wasn't Hiiragizawa-san. Tomoyo looked like she had a firm grip on his hand. Too firm.

"So…" I said casually.

"Want to go for an ice cream?"

Nakuru blinked at me.

"WAAAAAAAAAAIIII! Ice cream! Suppi-chan, the house is yours!"

She skipped out of the door, her long silk-like hair flowing around her and fluttering in the wind. Hiiragizawa-san must have really outdone himself when he created her…

"Yukito! You're doing it AGAIN!"

I pretended I hadn't done anything and in my most innocent voice I asked:

"Doing what?"

"Staring into space!"

"Sorry"

I followed her out and watched as the sunlight fell on her, making her eyes glitter and shimmer with different shades of gold and amber.

We walked to the ice-cream parlour, just chatting about college and the most annoying teachers ever…

When we got there, I'm amused to see To-ya in a white apron serving ice-cream.

"Hi To-ya!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw To-ya's surprised expression.

"You're here… with _her_?!"

Nakuru proudly stepped in front of me.

"Hello Touya! We want to get some ice cream!"

To-ya stares at me.

"Eh heh heh…"

I swear I saw a malicious glint in To-ya's eye.

"So…" To-ya said, his voice dripping with evil.

"What ice cream would you like?"

I began to get scared.

"Nakuru?"

"I want a BIG raspberry RIPPLE!"

"That and a mint & chocolate chip, please."

I placed the money down on the counter, watching To-ya VERY carefully. There was something about him today that I just didn't trust.

"There you go." He then gave me a false smile.

_~See? He agrees with me, you're making a HUGE mistake! ~_

**_=Shut up. I don't see why you hate her so much anyway. =_**

****

_~ Because if I don't hate her…~_

****

**_= What? =_**

****

_~ Then… I…~_

I decide to go back to Yue later. Right now I'm talking to Nakuru.

She smiles happily and I can't help but want her to keep that smile on her face for the rest of the evening.

"I love ice cream!"

I smile at her.

"Me too…"

She spoons some of the cold treat into her mouth. She licks her lips as it goes down her throat.

And now, I know I'm staring at her again. And then I realise exactly where.

At her mouth.

I force myself to eat some of my own ice-cream and hope no-one noticed.

Looking around, I notice To-ya is talking to someone very quietly on the phone. He looks at me and Nakuru for the slightest of moments before turning back to the phone.

Something is going on here…

I love raspberry ice cream.

I love mint ice cream too.

Yukito is looking at Touya suspiciously. I wonder why? He's just phoning someone.

_// He looks cute when he's suspicious too //_

_// I want to be the object of his affection. //_

_// WHAT? No, I want to be the object of his **attention**! //_

I mentally slapped myself. I always wanted to be the centre of attention! Not ESPECIALLY Yukito's. Just anyone. Yes, that was it! Just anyone.

I sighed. Then, spotting my chance, I stuck my spoon into Yukito's ice cream.

"Yum yum, Yuki! Your ice cream is  delicious!" I teased.

I mentally slapped myself again. I called him Yuki!

To my surprise, he smiled.

"You haven't even finished yours and you want to eat mine?" he joked.

I felt a whole wave of relief wash through me.

"Of course!"

I put a blob of ice cream on the end of his nose.

"Hey! That's cold you know!" he scolded me playfully.

"Aww… is it?"

I licked the ice cream off his nose.

_// I… cannot believe I have just done that…//_

He looked mildly surprised. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I know…

…what I am going to do.

I took a deep breath and flicked some ice cream on his mouth. 

Before he could say 'HEY!' or something, I…

I pressed my lips against his.

I heard a muffled 'oh' before he relaxed and kissed me back.

_// this isn't as good as Master says it is… it's better! //_

My mind was swimming…

But I liked the reason.

Nakuru.

Right then I was kissing her.

And I liked it!

**_=So Yue… that's it. I like her! =_**

_~ I know… that's what I was afraid of… ~_

**_= Why? =_**

_~ Because now…~_

**_= What? =_**

_~… I'm going to like Ruby Moon! ~_

**_= So? That's good isn't it? =_**

_~ No. Yes. Ohh… I don't know! ~_

I smiled inwardly.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! How kawaii!"

Nakuru and I jumped apart, to see Tomoyo and her infamous video camera.

A blush crept up my cheeks.

"You didn't film all of that, did you?" 

Nakuru didn't say anything. She just gave the camera a murderous look.

"Oh, how _romantic_." Suppi-chan's sarcastic voice commented.

"Suppi! Shut UP!" Nakuru shouted.

"How did you find us?" I asked, still a little shocked.

"Touya phoned us!" Hiiragizawa-san piped up.

I shot To-ya an 'I'll get you for this' look. He just gave me an evil grin – a kind of 'as if' look.

Suppi then started singing love songs at the top of his voice.

I looked at Nakuru.

She looked at me.

"SPINEL!!!" we both shouted at once.

He stopped singing, took one look at us and bolted out of the door.

He had better run.

Of course, I wasn't angry at him. Oh no.

I just wanted to get away from That Video Camera.

Spinel Sun is one dead… cat… butterfly… guardian.

And whilst trying to kill him I got away from Master and his videotaping girlfriend.

Perfect.

I carried on running.

"Ehh… Nakuru?"

Yuki…

"Uh huh…"

"Spinel's nowhere in sight."

I stopped running.

"Oh."

"So… want me to walk you home?"

"'Kay."

He smiled at me and took my hand.

I could feel my heart turn somersaults in my chest.

My house is just down the road. I wondered what would happen when we got there.

Each step was agonisingly slow.

And when we did get to my home…

We kissed again.

It was wonderful. It felt like we were the only two people in the world that mattered.

And I'm sure it will feel like that forever. As guardians, we live for eternity. 

"Ai shiteru, Nakuru…"

_// Did he actually just say that? //_

In my dazed state, I manage to mumble something.

"Ai shiteru, Yuki…"

"OHOHOHO! How kawaii!"

Oh no… not that camera again…

_//Must... run...//_

~fin~


End file.
